Chance
by down periscope
Summary: Set after the end of 9.3. Ideally I would like to see Ruth aggravate Harry, Harry get angry at Ruth and then Ruth make the effort to "give him that chance" he's been after for a few series... Rating will change. Thanks for reading :
1. Chapter 1

Set after end of 9.3… maybe 3 or 4 chapters. Ideally I would like to see Ruth aggravate Harry, Harry get angry at Ruth and then Ruth make the effort to "give him that chance" he's been after for a few series... we'll see how it pans out.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Beth had moved in and although she mainly kept to herself Ruth felt the lack of space. It was the noises through the other rooms, the jars rearranged in the fridge, foreign clothes in the dryer or the feeling that Beth could walk into a room at any time. Ruth knew it was trivial but she had become accustom to the solitude and now couldn't wind down without it. She had explained her situation to a preoccupied Lucas and enquired as to how long the flat sharing would have to continue. His response was typical, 'until we trust her'.

Everything had intertwined. The grid and her flat had fused into one complex system separated only by a bus trip which yet again she sometimes had to share with Beth. She wasn't a selfish person but all this sharing of her space, of herself was taking its toll and then there was Harry ….sometimes too little and always too much.

His words kept reverberating around her head,

Sometimes you've got to give a man a chance Ruth… to show you who he really is. Sometimes you've got to give a man a chance…

She swirled her wine and his words swirled with it before eventually becoming still.

The next morning Harry's phone rang.

"Morning Ruth."

"Would you like to go for a walk sometime today if you're not busy?" Ruth asked timidly. She'd worked up the courage but as always lacked the assertive execution. "I just feel like a need some space."

"Space?" Harry questioned, "you want to walk with me and have space, therefore space with me in it? Hmmm.. Yet when I want space with you Ruth …" He stopped and left the open ended question lingering.

Ruth was clutching at nothing, "Something to eat, a drink, a walk. I don't mind, just something to get out of the house." With no more than a few words Harry had highlighted the one consistent facet of their unequal relationship she tried to forget.

"Which is it Ruth? Eating, drinking or walking? You do realise what you are asking me to do?

"Yes Harry."

"Against my better judgement we walk. I'll come to you through, probably not a good idea you coming here." He checked the wall clock, "I'll be at yours by 11."

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Harry noticed a slightly surprised look on Beth's face as she opened the door.

"Morning Beth… Ruth there? We're walking."

"Yes she's here," she inspected his look. Black jeans, t-shirt and a light jumper. Hardly walking attire she thought. "Ruth, Harry is here," she called from the door way before turning her attention back to her boss, "and arr you plan to get a sweat up?" She asked slowly, a small smile at her lips.

"Depends on how fast Ruth walks." Harry replied, face passive before turning and walking to the footpath.

Ruth slid past Beth and joined Harry, "bye Beth, see you later."

"Maybe not," Beth replied with a wink, "I've things to do, people to see, might not be back for a while… Enjoy your walk," she called after them as they turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews.

* * *

Ten minutes in and it dawned on Ruth that neither had spoken a word or set a destination yet they were both still on the same path, walking at the same pace. She turned and looked at Harry, a thousand insecurities running through her head, "Thanks for coming. Means a lot."

"Anytime Ruth." It was an honest remark with a bitter twitch which was exacerbated by the fact that Harry was a little tired. Ruth stopped as she sensed his change in temperament. "You're not angry with me, are you?"

"No Ruth, not angry, just a little frustrated if you must know." Harry stared at her and Ruth thought he would say more, vent more, be more… but only silence followed.

"Same thing really," she ventured, "anger and frustration. The latter is just diluted…"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Thankyou for enlightening me on my own emotional state Ruth… would you prefer I tell you that I am angry with you? or that I'm frustrated with myself because I should be enjoying this midday moment stroll instead I'm thinking of ways to prolong the experience because god only knows when the opportunity will arise again."

Ruth knew the time spent apart was cruelling the rare moments they had together but why was she expected to throw herself at him and declare herself ready. She knew Harry was waiting for her permission and she was ready to give it, but a simple, 'I'm ready for you now' wouldn't cut it. Their non-togetherness had taken on a life of its own and was now imploding.

"I understand how hard it is for you," she said exasperated, "But, .."

"No Ruth, I don't think you do," he cut her off. "I should be home reading through files or watching tv, not purposely toying with myself. a) I'm too old for these tip toe games, b) I'm not quite sure how to deal with it… or the lack of it. c) it shits me that I cling to it."

"Don't cling to it if you don't want too!" snapped Ruth. After all they had been through the last thing she wanted to hear was that Harry had regrets. She didn't ask for him to wait for her, in fact she hadn't asked anything from him so why was she the guilty party in this heating exchange.

"I know what you want Harry," she muttered, anger creeping into her voice.

"No, I don't think you do," was Harry's flat reply.

She took a step forward, an inch away from his face.

"Is this what you want?" she placed her hand forcefully on his chest.

"You want more of this?" and she ran her fingers through the back of his hair, softly scraping his neck.

At that moment Harry felt like he never had before. How could she belittle him in this way? Use herself against him? All the patience and respect he held for her eroded in an instant as he battled to subdue the rising need to retaliate, to free himself of her.

"Ruth, not a good idea," was all he managed, trying to control his breathing, "Remove your hands."

Completely immersed in the destruction Ruth was no longer thinking of the outcome. "Oh.. and where do you want them?" she spat as she reach for his waist.

Harry forcefully shoved her arms away which caused Ruth to take a few steps back, off balance. He couldn't quiet believe what had just happened.

"I thought more of you Ruth." He didn't mask the betrayal or disappointment in his voice as he walked away. As far as he was concerned she deserved it.


End file.
